Sonic Universe: The Magnus Saga
by TheDuality
Summary: After the end of the second Robotnik War, an android named Magnus Robotnik took Dr. Eggman;s place as the new terror of Mobius, when he arrived the Third Robotnik War began. In only a few months he dominated the Freedom Fighters capturing all but Tails, Mecha Sally, NICOLE, and Omega. In present day Tail's has created an android of his own to combat Doctor Magnus Robotnik.
1. Chapter 1

Vance stepped down from the platform he stood upon. His eyes scanned the room, analyzing his surroundings. His gaze came upon Tails.

"Vance, are you okay?" He asked. He appeared worried. Vance looked around again then answered.

"Yes. It seems that everything working. You're Miles Tails Prower. Correct?" Vance asked. Tails let out a breath of relief.

"Yes I am, but just call me Tails," Tails ran over to a table and grabbed a large backpack and came back over to Vance. "Okay there is no time to explain, we need to get out of here. The Chaos Kingdom is on their way,"

"Right, what do you need me to do?" Vance asked. Tails placed and object on the ground and came back to Vance.

"There's no time, are you able to use your combat features?"

"Yes, I have full combat functions," He said. Tails smiled.

"Great, now follow me," Tails said running to the back of the room. He pulled a switch and it soon revealed a secret door. Once Vance and he were in, the door closed. They continued down the hall, Tails typing into his wrist mounted keypad as he went. A moment later an explosion could be heard behind them. Vance stopped to look. "Vance common we need to move, it seems that they have made into the lab. It will take them a minute to realize the secret door,"

Vance nodded and continued to follow Tails, but a few seconds later another explosion occurred. Vance glanced back to see a yellow bolt of energy heading towards them. He quickly grabbed Tails by the tails and yanked him to the ground. The bolt missed Tails head and hit the wall a few yards in front of them.

"Or not," Tails said getting up. Vance turned to face three figures walking down the corridor. A small chuckled could be heard as Doctor Magnus Robotnik stepped forward, followed by Shadow and Metal Sonic.

"Well hello Tails, it's been a while," He said. "And look, you have a new friend. Unfortunately I'd like to have this conversation alone with Tails. Metal Sonic please dispose of this new friend of Tails."

"With pleasure," Metal Sonic said. He lunged at Vance. He grabbed him by the neck and lifted him of the ground. Tails motion towards them but Shadow cut him off. He grabbed Tails backpack and pushed Tails to the ground. Metal Sonic gripped Vance's neck tighter but realized nothing was happening. "You're not gasping for air, you must be a robot like me. While I admire your design, I'm going to have to rip you to pieces."

Vance grabbed Metal Sonic's hand and removed it from his neck. He then threw Metal Sonic into the wall.

"I am not a robot like you. I am an android. My name is Vance."

"Oh Tails, you've been busy. But I don't recall giving you permission to build Androids on my planet. You know I reserve that right to myself." Magnus said.

"Why, are you afraid that someone like me would build something superior to your own worthless junk?" Tails said mockingly. He moved his hands behind his back and laughed a little. Magnus became annoyed.

"Shadow please deal with Tails, I grow tired of his chatter." Shadow nodded and moved towards Tails. He was cut off by Vance who grabbed him by the wrist and kneed him in the stomach. As Shadow fell to the ground Vance took Tails backpack from him.

"Vance use chaos control. We need to leave before things get ugly," Tails said winking to Magnus. Magnus's face glowed red with rage.

"Metal, Shadow. Destroy them now!" Magnus yelled. As Shadow and Metal Sonic approached them, Vance raised his right hand into the air and shouted.

"Chaos Control!" A green light then appeared in his hand. The light engulfed himself and Tails. Next the area flashed white and they disappeared. Magnus cursed as he turned around and went back to Tails lab. Metal Sonic and Shadow followed.

"Metal Sonic search this room for any information and bring it back home. I'm leaving a few troopers to assist you. Shadow let's go pay a visit to our friend in blue,"

"Yes Doctor," Shadow said as he raised a Chaos Emerald in his hand and said.

"Chaos Control," And with that Magnus and himself left. Metal Sonic began scanning the room for any kind of information. The Metal Sonic Troops began searching as well. About ten minutes passed before one of the troopers brought a small PDA Tails had left behind To Metal Sonic. He picked it up and waved the trooper away. He turned it on and went through its contents. There was a file named Past Adventures. Metal thought about returning it back to base, but decided to look through the information himself. Beyond that folder contained many other folders. He saw one named Metal Sonic 1.0.

"That's odd. The Doctor never mentioned there were Metal Sonics before me," He clicked the file and read it. "It seems this Metal Sonic battled Sonic many years ago, and was destroyed by Sonic,"

Metal continued to read the file on Metal Sonic, as he opened the file he learned that this Metal Sonic was the original. He also found out about his multiple reconstructions and destructions until he was finally rebuilt as Shard. Metal Sonic closed that file and saw another one named Mecha Sonic.

"Mecha Sonic, seems like he was also roboticized. Magnus is hiding a lot of information from me. I wonder why he's doing this." Metal Sonic closed the PDA and stored it away. "I'll deal with this later. I must finish my search,"

Shadow and Magnus appeared in a dark room. Magnus snapped his fingers and a light came on. He walked over to a large door and typed in a password on the keypad next to the door. He motioned for Shadow to accompany him, and Shadow was soon by his side. A few clicks could be heard as the inner locks unlocked themselves. A moment later the door slowly came open. The room was only wide enough for two people to walk through but the ceiling was very high up. On each sides of the wall we're cages. Magnus and Shadow walked past them to the back wall. Shadow looked around at his surroundings. In the cages we're his old friends from the Freedom Fighters, the ones he tried to protect but in the end betrayed. Their lifeless bodies lay on the floor of their cages as they watched Shadow and Magnus walk by. They stopped in front of a large door, which after Magnus swiped a card it opened. They stepped inside and we're met by a cheerful laugh.

"Well, well, well. Look who has stopped by for a visit. The new Robuttnik and our ever so faithful Ultimate Life Form, Shadow the Backstabber. Shadow looked in front of him, Sonic who was chained to the wall was staring at him will a big smile but he could see he eyes held the up most hatred for him. To Sonics left was Knuckles, who too was glaring at Shadow. To Sonic's right was Amy Rose, she was also looking at Shadow but in her eyes he saw pity. On the wall to Shadow's right stood Espio and Vector, and on the wall to his left stood Rouge and Mighty. They all had several chains surrounding their arms, those chains where bolted to the floor. Might however had his legs chained as well, and Vector had a clamp around his mouth. Magnus approached Sonic.

"My dear friend Sonic, how are you doing these days?" Magnus said. Sonic took his gazed away from Shadow and looked up at the Doctor.

"I got this mean itch on my butt, you mind scratching it?" Sonic said with a smile. Magnus glared at Sonic. After a moment he smiled.

"We found Tails today," Magnus said turning his back to Sonic. Sonic hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"By the looks of if, you couldn't capture him. So why are you telling me this?" Sonic said. Magnus sighed.

"I am merely looking for information," Magnus said. He turned back to Sonic and looked into his eyes. "Do you know of an android named Vance? He was with Tails when we found him. He saved Tails from a death blow by Shadow,"

"Oh is that right?" Sonic said. Shadow once again felt Sonic's glare directed to him. Shadow took a few steps towards Sonic.

"You have a problem Sonic?" he said. Magnus quickly raised a hand.

"Shadow, I need you to step back. I will handle Sonic," he said. Shadow gritted his teeth and took a few steps away and crossed his arms. Sonic smiled at him before he spoke to Magnus

"I do not know of any android named Vance. Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you anything," Sonic said. Knuckles laughed a little

"What's the matter Eggman? You scared of a child with an android?" he said. Magnus walked over to Knuckles and slapped him across the face. Knuckles growled as he tried to break himself free of the chains surrounding his arms.

"My name is Doctor Magnus Robotnik. My creator may have permitted you to call him Eggman, but I am not as kind hearted as he is," He walked back towards the door. "You obviously do not have the information I am looking for, I'll find Tails and destroy him. I'll bring you his remains. Shadow let's go, we have business to attend to,"

"On my way Doctor," Shadow said. Sonic and Shadows eyes locked onto each other. The two stared for a moment before Shadow turned and follow Magnus. The door closed behind them and locked itself. Magnus and Shadow walked out of the room and out into the same room Shadow teleported them to.

"Shadow, I want you to head back to my lab. Metal Sonic should be there by now, If he's found any information retrieve it from him," Shadow nodded and used chaos control. Once he left Magnus pulled out a controller typed into it. Moments later a cylinder shaped pod arose before him. As he opened the pod he smiled. "You will not believe the day you've had,"


	2. Chapter 2

A black hedgehog fell out of the chamber. Chains were shackled to his legs and wrists and there was a red ring around his waist that glowed.

"Ah Shadow, you look tired. Have you've been getting enough sleep?" Magnus asked. Shadow looked up and lunged at Magnus but he stood just out of Shadow's grasp. Shadow fell back on the ground, tired after the very brief attack.

"If only I had all of my power," Shadow said. Magnus waved his hand in boredom.

"Yes, Yes. You would rip me apart. However Shadow, thanks to that ring around your waist. You don't even have half of your power at your disposal. If even if you did manage to get a hold of me. I doubt you could do any sort of real damage," Magnus sat down in front of Shadow.

"So what do you want this time?" Shadow asked. Magnus removed his glasses, wiped them off on his coat then put them back on.

"I wanted to know what you knew about a hedgehog named Vance," Shadow's expression didn't change as he searched for an answer. He then shook his head.

"I have never heard of this name, why are you asking me?" Magnus removed a device from his pocket, pressed a few buttons and gave it to Shadow. A video from Tails' labs played. Shadow watched as Vance took down both Metal Sonic and another Shadow, then used chaos control and disappeared. Shadow handed back the device and laughed. "Looks like he's Tails' new project, he was always talking about building the Perfect Life Form. Someone who could surpass me, Looks like he gave Metal and that wannabe Shadow trouble. Had it been me I would have taken him down,"

"Perhaps, either way you did not give me the answer I was looking for. Looks like it's up to Metal Sonic, I hope he's found some useful information," Magnus stood up and pressed a button. The chains on Shadows wrist and ankles reeled him back into the pod. As the pod closed Shadow gave Magnus a huge smile.

"Your days are coming to the end, Tails will be the unlikely hero of this story," He said then burst out into laughter. The pod closed and receded back into the floor. Magnus sighed and made his way to his lab.

Tails and Vance appeared right outside a forest. The trees were long past dead and there was sort of smoke cloud hovering over it. Vance looked around as Tails walked into the forest.

"Vance common, we have to get home," Tails said. Vance quickly caught up to Tails.

"Where are we?" He asked. Tails checked his map on his wrist.

"We are near the Freedom Fighters HQ, we will be there in a few seconds," He replied. Vance continued to look around.

"You make it sound like you've never been here," Vance commented. Tails nodded.

"That's correct, what was left of our fighters made this base. I stayed behind to finish building you," Tails stopped and checked the map. "Okay we're here. Vance knock on the fallen long,"

Vance hesitated for a moment, and then he did as he was told. Tails pulled off his backpack and waited. They stood there for a moment before the log shimmered out of existence. In its place was a door. Tails turned the handle and walked in followed by Vance. When he closed the door the room they stood in was completely dark. Tails stood there for a moment looking around for any source of light.

"Hello?" Tails said hesitantly. Just then red eyes appeared a little bit ahead of Tails. "Sally, is that you?"

"Yes, this is Sally," said the pair of eyes. Tails took out a flashlight and shined upon Sally. She stood against a door with her arms crossed. She pointed to Vance. "Is this your project Tails?"

"Yes, this is Vance. He's the android I've told you about," Tails said. Sally turned on the lights and walked over to Vance and inspected him.

"He bears a small resemblance to Sonic," She commented. She then turned to Tails. "Did you encounter any problems?"

"Yes, Magnus discovered my lab. Luckily I had already activated Vance," Tails pulled out a small chip. "Which reminds me, do you mind installing this data into Vance. It's all the information I had on our current situation,"

"I'm assuming Magnus found you out before you could finish installing it," Sally said as she turned to Vance. "Follow me to the lab,"

"Yeah, thanks Sally," Tails said as he rushed off. He opened the door Sally once stood against and another door past that. Omega was in front of a computer looking at something on a camera. NICOLE stood next to him watching as well. Omega pointed to something on the screen.

"It seems Tails plan is working, Metal Sonic has taken the bait," he said. NICOLE nodded.

"I agree. Based on what I know about previous Metal Sonic's it will only be a matter of time," Tails cleared his throat very loudly to announce his presence, NICOLE and Omega turned around. When NICOLE saw Tails she ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Ah Tails, it's so nice to see you, did everything go okay?"

"Yes everything is fine, Vance is here. I've having Sally add some finishing touches. What's going on with you guys?" Omega turned back to the computer. NICOLE released Tails and followed him over to Omega.

"Everything is going just as you predicted. Magnus made a mistake by making Metal Sonic 4.0 with the ability to think for himself. He's picked up your PDA and started searching through it. He will without a doubt being to ask questions,"

"Great, this is going well,"

"Tails you still haven't told me how exactly this is going to work," NICOLE said. Tails nodded.

"Well past Metal Sonic's have a history of betrayal when given free will, I'm hoping Metal Sonic 4.0 will do the same. But I know he knows that he isn't strong enough to do so on his own," NICOLE clapped his hands together.

"I see now, eventually he'll get Doctor Finitevus to help," Tails folded his arms and smiled.

"Yup that's the plan. With luck he'll even free the real Shadow. I know Finitevus is only helping Magnus so he can stay a free echidna, so he would be more than willing to help Metal Sonic overtake Magnus,"

"It seems like a good plan, but what about his hidden project?" Omega asked.

"Well that what Vance is for, I knew that Magnus is creating something very powerful. I'm just hoping Vance will be able to beat it,"

"I hope you're right Tails, because at this point failure means the end of us," NICOLE said. Tails nodded.

"Yeah, I know NICOLE," he said.

Vance followed Sally into a large room with tables and tools were in every corner. Vance noticed parts from old robots as well. He saw a Metal Sonic head off in the corner, but it was black and had yellow streaks. He pointed over to it.

"Is that a Metal Sonic's head?" he said. Sally looked over in the direction he was pointing.

"Yes, his name is Shard. He was the original Metal Sonic before the v3.0 series and the current v4.0 series,"

"What happened to him?" Vance asked. Sally pointed over to a table. Vance walked over to the table and sat on it.

"Before Dr. Eggman died, we launched an attack upon the Freedom Fighters. It was Metal Sonic 3.0, the original Shadow the Hedgehog and his team, a roboticized Sonic and myself," Sally pushed Vance down so that he was lying on his back. She went over and picked up a bag of tools and placed it on the table next to Vance's head.

"A roboticized Sonic, how did you manage to capture him?" Vance asked while sally searched for a tool. She pulled out a tool that was shaped like a gun and attached the chip Tails had given her to the end. Three thin clamps grabbed a handle of the chip and held it in place.

"Shadow assisted us in his capture along with Knuckles, Amy Rose, and the Chaotix. It was my job to turn Sonic back into Mecha Sonic,"

"I remember Mecha Sonic. He did that before you were roboticized," Vance said as Sally aimed the tool at his left eye.

"How do you remember what happened so many years ago?" She asked.

"Tails didn't manage to upload all of his memories of the past events. My last memory was around the time Metal Sonic 2.5 sacrificed himself to said Tails and Sonic," Sally nodded as she pressed the button the tool and the clamps extended and went to Vance's left eye. Vance eye, as if responding to this opened and allowed the chip held by the clamps to enter. A few seconds later the tool retracted from his eye and his eye closed. Vance sat up and got off the bed. He stood there for a moment before turning to Sally. "Thanks, Tails' memories has filled me in on almost everything,"

"Good, Tails and the others are having a discussion so we will wait here until they send for us," She said. Vance nodded.

"Well in the meantime please catch me up to what's been going on. I don't know about anything from your side," He said. She paused for a moment before nodding.

"I'll start with Shadow, since everything began to fall apart when he betrayed the Freedom Fighters. Eggman had been fighting with them for a few years after I allowed myself to be roboticized," Sally said.

"That must have been a tough decision for you to allow yourself to be roboticized," Vance asked. Sally nodded.

"Yes, but I was left with very few options. Once I had done that fighting the Freedom Fighters became easy for Eggman, with my inside knowledge I could think like the Freedom Fighters. After a few years passed Eggman grew tired of the consistent war between us. He also was aware that his eighth version of Metal Sonic began to doubt Eggman's power. So Eggman and I created an android. At the time he named that project the Egg Magnus to hide it from Metal Sonic, although Metal Sonic was far more intelligent than Eggman realized and had already discovered the project. However before Metal Sonic could act, Eggman had given us an order to attack Freedom HQ, and capture Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles," Sally paused for a moment and glanced over at Vance. "Are you following so far?"

"Yes, I am. I have a question. Being a roboticized version of your normal self leaves you emotionless and lacking of freewill. However I do not detect that within you," Sally nodded.

"I see, well I will get to that later in the story as well," Sally said as she continued. "When he gave us the order Metal Sonic was the first to question this action, claiming that having himself and I attack would mean the end to the both of us. Eggman however told us that Shadow the Hedgehog, Omega E-123, and Rouge the Bat would be assisting us. Eggman convinced Shadow into helping him capture Sonic, Omega and Rouge we forced,"

"How was he able to force them?" Vance asked. Sally pointed to her head.

"Free will, the same thing he gave to the eighth version of Metal Sonic v3.0. The same thing Eggman gave me was used on Omega and Rouge. He has managed to reverse it into a sort of mind control, a kind of unofficial roboticization. I'm not aware of how he convinced Shadow, but with them at our side Metal Sonic was more confident than ever. Shadow teleported us to the front door of Freedom HQ and we began our attack. It didn't long for us to find and capture Sonic. Tails however wasn't there at the time. During the attack Metal Sonic seemed to be having problems with Knuckles, Mighty, Espio and Vector. So as a last minute order Eggman told us to capture them as well. It was easily done with the help of Shadow and me. However we noticed that Rouge and Omega had somehow been freed from Eggman's control and began to fight us. Eggman also ordered the capture of them, Shadow easily caught Rogue but Metal Sonic had other plans for Omega. Instead of capturing him, he destroyed him. The Omega that is with us now is the same Omega just with a new body,"

"How is that possible if Metal Sonic destroyed him?" Vance crossed his arms and waited for an answer. Sally was getting ready to speak when Tails and the others walked into the room. Sally and Vance both turned to them.

"Sally, how is Vance?" Tails asked. Omega and NICOLE walked over to him as Tails talked to Sally.

"Vance is well, I installed the chip. He is now mostly caught up with our current events," She replied. Tails smiled.

"Awesome, thanks Sally," Tails said. Sally nodded and turned to NICOLE and Omega who were inspecting Vance. NICOLE was flying around Vance while Omega used scanners in his eyes to look him over.

"Great work Tails," said NICOLE. "He looks a little like Sonic, besides his color scheme. Do you know how well he functions in combat?"

"I'm not sure, I tried my best to copy how Sonic and Shadow battled when they fought Scourge, but the rest will have to be learned by him. Vance follow me, we are going to give you a workout," Tails said. They all walked to a door at the end of the room, the door was made out of steel had a keypad next to it. After Tails put in the code to unlock the door, he pushed it open and they walk into a room full of computers, charts and pictures. The room also had a giant piece of glass in the front, which displayed a very large and empty room. Tails and NICOLE went to two chairs facing the glass window and sat down. "Vance and Sally go into the room. We'll start with his hand to hand combat abilities,"

"Okay," Vance said. There was a door to the left of the room that lead out into the training space. Sally and he walked through the door into the room. After a moment they positioned themselves in the center of the room with five feet separating them. Tails push a button and spoke into the microphone in front of him.

"Okay, Vance for this first part I only want you to dodge or block. Do not attack," Tails said. Vance nodded and stood ready for an attack from Sally. "Okay then, Sally you may being when ready,"

Sally clenched her fists and made a swing at Vance. He ducked and jumped back a little. Sally tried to elbow him in the chest but Vance avoided that attack as well. Sally jumped at Vance and punched him in the face. Vance staggered a bit then regained his balance. Sally moved in close and went for a punch in his stomach. Vance saw this and quickly shifted to Sally's left, Sally continued a barrage of attacks they were either dodged or blocked by Vance.

"Vance is doing better than I expected," Tails said. NICOLE smiled.

"Yeah he's good, but I think Sally is holding back," she said. Tails nodded

"She will pick it up when she's ready,"

A punched from Sally had just been caught as Tails said this, Vance ducked the following kick. He brought up his arm to block an incoming punch, but Sally grabbed his wrist and tossed him over her head. Vance quickly regained his footing but was met with punched in the chest. This sent him tumbling backwards until he hit the wall. He looked up for a moment and saw Sally in the air diving at him. He quickly jumped up and dodged Sally as she punched the ground. Vance backed up a little as Sally stood back up. She ran at Vance and grabbed his wrists and began to spin him around in the air. When she released him she flew into glass window and fell to the floor.

"Ouch, that seemed like it hurt," NICOLE said as Vance got up and ducked an incoming kick from Sally, but before he could recover she punched into in the face. Vance staged back a little and was met by a kick in the gut. He backed up a little more as Sally stared at him.

"You seem to have a problem keeping up with me," she said. Vance remained silent, waiting for her next attack. Sally used the jets in her boots to propel herself towards Vance, as she came close to Vance he dashed to the right of her. She quickly deactivated her boots before she went crashing into the glass window. Sally turned around and went after Vance. He dodged her first kick then caught the next one. Sally lifted her free leg and kicked Vance in the ribs. He released her and stumbled back a little. Sally hit the ground then jumped back up to her feet.

"I Think he's doing pretty well," NICOLE said. "He doesn't seem too quick though, at least not like Sonic or Shadow,"

"He's quick, but I designed him not to be as fast as Sonic,"

"You mean you couldn't, Sonic's full speed has yet to be recorded. You used what you know from what you have seen from Sonic," Omega said. Tails frowned at him.

"Thank you Omega," he said in annoyance. Omega walked over towards the door.

"I'm going in, it want to see what he can do," he said. Tails nodded.

"Okay Vance, you can start fighting, Omega is coming in as well," Tails said. A smiled crossed Vance's face. Sally moved in to attack but was cut off by Omega who charged into the room and attempted tackle Vance. Vance grabbed Omega and tossed him to Sally. She kicked Omega out of her way and charged at Vance. Punched threw a punch at Sally, she dodged and kicked him in the ribs again. Vance grunted as he grabbed her leg and tossed her towards Omega. He grabbed her and threw her back at Vance. She reached out her hands attempting to grab Vance, but he spun himself into a ball and went under Sally. When he was close to Omega and jumped and kicked him in the chest. Omega stumbled back a little then grabbed Vance's leg. Vance tried to free himself but Omega grip was too powerful. He lifted Vance in the air and slammed to him to the ground, Omega raised him in the air again but Vance disappeared from his hands.

"What, where did he go," Omega said. He scanned the room looking for him. Sally walked over to Omega.

"You lost him?" she asked. Omega didn't answer.

"Where did he go?" NICOLE asked. Tails smiled a little.

"He starting to use his speed now," he said. Sally was looking around for him as well. She heard a small noise of vibration behind her. She turned to see Vance grabbing her arms. Before she could react he used her as a weapon and bashed Omega in the back. He then tossed her into the air and went after Omega. When he grabbed Omega's arm he was met with a quick punch in the gut. Omega then grabbed Vance's shoulders and tossed him in the air. Sally had just touched the ceiling as she saw Vance approaching. She used her boots and charged at Vance, she grabbed him by the waist the propelled them into the ground. Debris flew everywhere when they landed blinding Tails and NICOLE to what was happening. Tails and NICOLE ran out into the room to see what happened. When the debris cleared Vance stood up and brushed himself off. They looked down to see Sally motionless, her eyes were blank and her body sparked.

"I think we'll pause training for the moment, we need to get Sally repaired," Tails said.

"I'll repair the floor," NICOLE said as Tails picked up Sally.

"Vance, take Sally into the room you two were just in. This would be a good chance for you to put some of my mechanical skills to use. I'll be in there in a moment," Vance nodded as he took Mecha Sally and walked out of the room. Tails then turned to Omega.

"So what happened, I swore Sally had the upper hand over Vance,"

"Vance was able to spin just enough to change's Sally's falling direction, so he landed on her instead of the other way around. Vance's combat skills are good. He's learning how to use his speed to his advantage. He learns as he goes which will be something that will give Magnus a problem,"

"We'll do one more training session once Mecha Sally is repair, he still has a trick he doesn't know he has," Tails turned and left the room. Omega and NICOLE stood next to each other for a moment before NICOLE spoke up.

"Omega, can you continue working on the project?" Omega nodded.

"It should be done tomorrow,"

Metal Sonic returned to Dr. Magnus's lab with the PDA, he then set it down on a table and searched the lab for anybody that was around. He heard noises in the back of the lab and walked towards it. He saw Dr. Finitevus sitting at a table eating, he slowly approached him.

"Metal Sonic, you are made from nothing but metal. I can hear you walking behind me. Please hurry up and tell me what you want," He said. Metal Sonic stood next to Finitevus.

"I came to ask you to look at this. It's a PDA that I got from Tails lab,"

"Shouldn't you be giving this to Dr. Magnus?" Finitevus said as he continued eating. Metal Sonic placed it in front of him.

"I know that he's hiding something from me, the PDA has all of the information and memories of past Metal Sonic's. I want to know them, I want to know what they know," Metal Sonic crossed his arms and waited for an answer. Finitevus took another bite of his food, stood up wiping his hands and picked up the PDA and smiled.

"What is so important about this, it just contains the Metal Sonic's that existed before you," Finitevus said as he looked through the PDA.

"I'm curious, maybe I can learn something from the past Metal Sonic's," Finitevus thought for a moment then smiled.

"Okay Metal Sonic, I'll help you retrieve the information from this device. However, Magnus must not know of its existence, do you understand?" Finitevus said putting the PDA behind him in his belt. Metal Sonic nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

As they finished, Shadow entered the room. Metal Sonic and Finitevus looked over to him as he made his way towards them.

"Shadow, where is Doctor Magnus?" Metal Sonic asked. Finitevus stood up from his seat as Shadow come up to them.

"The doctor is busy, he's asked me to report here to see if you've found any useful information,"

"No, I did not find any information that would benefit Magnus. Tails left nothing about the android either,"

"That's unfortunate," Shadow replied.

"It seems you are anxious to get your hands on the android," Doctor Finitevus said as he wrapped himself in his cape and walked towards the door. Shadow turned around as he left.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to go ask Sonic and his friends if they know anything about that android," He said as he headed out of the room. He went down the hall to stand in front of an elevator, when he got there he noticed that someone was coming up so he waited. When the doors opened Doctor Magnus walked out.

"Nice to see you Doctor Finitevus, where exactly are you going?" Magnus asked. Finitevus got onto the elevator.

"I'm going to have a word with Sonic and his friends. I want to learn more about this Vance character,"

"They know nothing about him, I've already asked them," Magnus said. Finitevus laughed.

"Who said I was going to ask, I find interrogation tactics to be more useful," he said with a smile. Magnus nodded.

"Fine do what you will, tell me anything you learn,"

"As you wish Doctor," Finitevus said. He pressed a button on the elevator and the doors closed, taking him down to the prisoner's chambers. When he arrived in the room, he walked towards the center and raised his hands. Chaos energy hit the floor in a circular motion that slowly raised a pod from the ground. He then opened the pod. A few moments later Shadow stepped out.

"Two visits in one day? Seems like Vance has shaken the Doctor," Shadow said. Finitevus smiled.

"Yes it would appear to be that way, however I have recently come across something that could change things," he said. Shadow yawned.

"So how do you plan on ruining this planet further?" he asked. Finitevus pulled the PDA from his belt and showed it to Shadow.

"This device belonged to Tails, Metal Sonic discovered it when he searched Tails lab. I find odd that in his current situation, he would be so careless as to leave this behind,"

"What's your point, don't tell me you disturbed me only to tell me you're worried about Tails. Didn't think you cared," Shadow said.

"Even in your state you've managed to retain you annoying attitude. No Shadow, I am telling you this because I don't like Magnus as much as you do. I'm telling you I think Tails managed to sneak a plan to Metal Sonic, knowing Metal Sonic would pick it up and he filled it with information about the Metal Sonic's of past,"

"I see, because past Metal Sonic's went bad after given the free will algorithm," Shadow said. Finitevus nodded.

"Metal Sonic came to me with this, which makes me assume that he wants to learn about his past models. Magnus made him weaker than the Shadow clone for a reason. Magnus is no fool, he too knows Metal Sonic's tendency for betrayal. With the Shadow Clone its different, he completely controls the clone, because it doesn't benefit from free will,"

"Metal Sonic however was programmed to only fighting the likes of Sonic. But the free will allows him to change his fighting tactics,"

"Correct Shadow, I think Metal Sonic should be exposed to this information, Tails is relying on Metal Sonic to follow in previous mistakes that the other Metal Sonic's made. He wants Metal Sonic to turn him against Magnus,"

"This seems like a solid plan, but how does Tails know he can trust you?" Shadow asked. Finitevus put the PDA back in his belt.

"I think Tails has had time to mature since everything went crazy, he knows what kind of position I'm in. Magnus is only allowing me to roam free because I have agreed to help him," Finitevus used his chaos energy on the pod and the chains holding Shadow drew him back in. "I am going to relay what I've told you to Sonic and the others. With luck Tails' project will be the key to taking down Magnus,"

"I hope your right Doctor," Shadow said as the pod closed the retracted into the floor. Doctor Finitevus walked to the large door and used chaos energy to open it. He walked into the caged room and headed for the door in front of him. He once again used chaos energy to open the door towards Sonic and the others. When Finitevus looked in he saw that they were all sleeping, except Knuckles. Finitevus smiled and walked over to Knuckles.

"Hello Knuckles, my dear friend,"

"Cut the cute talk with me Doctor, what do you want?" He said. Doctor Finitevus smile faded away.

"Well it seems as if you wish to get directly the point, I'm not sure why. It's not like you're going anywhere anytime soon," Finitevus raised his right hand. "Before I begin, I need to wake all your friends. They'll want to hear this,"

Doctor Finitevus snapped his fingers and a loud explosion of chaos energy shook the room. Everyone woke up startled for a moment before resting their eyes on Finitevus.

"Talk about a wake up doc, haven't you heard of an alarm clock?" Sonic said yawning.

"Two visits from two doctors? Today must be our lucky day," Vector said.

"Silence all of you. I have some very important information that could result in the fall of Doctor Magnus. The chaos surge I sent though the room wasn't just to wake you up, but it shut down all cameras and speakers in this room. I doubt Magnus with his arrogance will check the tapes but I'm not taking any chances," Finitevus said. Sonic nodded.

"Okay doc, what do you have that's so important?" Finitevus showed Sonic the PDA. He eyes widened for a moment.

"I see you recognize this Sonic, yes this is Tails' PDA. He purposely left after Magus and his two subordinates attacked. I've just talked to Shadow and we both think this a message sent from Tails. He allowed Metal Sonic to find it, predicting that Magnus would leave him to do the dirty work. Metal Sonic found and went through it, he has now learned about the previous Metal Sonic reconstructions. With this in his mind Tails predicted that like all the other Metal Sonics before, he would eventually betray Magnus for his own selfish gains."

"Hold on, this is all happening to quick. Can you explain this again," Rouge asked. Finitevus growled.

"No, I am running out of time. Just know that in a few days you will be freed and Magnus will fall," Finitevus said.

"Hang on, I'm following pretty well. But how do we know we can trust Shadow?" Espio asked. Finitevus nodded.

"I had forgotten. You guys are unaware that the Shadow you've been seeing is a clone. True the original did betray you, though after that Magnus betrayed him and made a clone copy of him," Sonic nodded.

"I figured something was wrong, but that's not important. Doc, I think I understand what's going on. This Vance person Magnus asked me about, that must be Tails' project. So we just need to sit tight until Tails makes his move. What will you be doing to help?" Finitevus turned around and walked to the door.

"I'll be working with Metal Sonic, I will give him the power that he thinks he needs to begin his betrayal, when he thinks he's ready I'll come free you," Finitevus opened the door and walked out. He went to the elevator and took it back up to the room he left Metal Sonic and Shadow, when he walked in, Metal Sonic alone sitting in front of a computer.

"Ah Metal Sonic, you're here. Good," Finitevus said as he sat down in a chair. "Let us have a talk,"

A few hours later Metal Sonic was in Magnus's lab working. Doctor Finitevus walked in as he finished building a part. Finitevus walked up to him to see what he was doing.

"Metal Sonic, what exactly is this?" he asked. Metal Sonic pressed a few buttons next to him and brought up a blueprint of what he was making. Finitevus looked upon it for a moment then smiled. "So you're making modifications to the Metal Sonic Troopers, do you plan on using this as your new body?"

"Yes, I will be using far more superior parts. It will also be lighter than my current body, but also tougher," Metal Sonic said as he handed a piece of it to Finitevus. He inspected it and chuckled.

"This marvelous, I see our talk has encouraged you to go with my plan," Finitevus said putting the piece down. Metal Sonic stood up.

"Yes, it did. But there's one thing I want to make clear," Metal Sonic said.

"And what would that be?" As Finitevus finished his sentence Metal Sonic grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him up in the air. Finitevus tried to free himself from Metal Sonic's grip but to no avail. He then gathered some chaos energy around his left hand but Metal Sonic grabbed his wrist and put pressure on it causing him to lose that energy.

"I am also familiar with your data files. I am aware of your desire for self-preservation. You will not betray me. I am not Dimitri, I will not run away. If you betray me I will kill you, do I make myself clear?" Finitevus continued to try to free himself, Metal Sonic became annoyed and slammed him into the ground and held him there. "Doctor, I asked you a question. If you do not answer me I will kill you right now. Doctor Magnus won't miss you much,"

Finitevus slowly nodded his head. Metal Sonic released his grip and brought Finitevus to his feet. They stared at each other for a moment. Finitevus was catching his breath as a voice came over on the intercom.

"Doctor Finitevus, make your way up to our usual location. I wish to have a word with you," said Doctor Magnus. Finitevus paused for a few more seconds before slowly walking out of the lab. Metal Sonic sat back down and continued his work. As Finitevus made his way up to Magnus he clenched his fists very tightly.

"I hope Tails knows what he's doing," he said. The elevator opened and Finitevus walked down a small corridor before coming out to a balcony where Doctor Magnus was standing. Magnus and Finitevus stood side by side as they looked out upon the polluted and destroy wasteland that was Mobius. They stood on the balcony, each looking around on the ground at into the sky. Finitevus glanced up to Magnus for a moment, waiting for him to speak. Magnus however remained silent. They had been standing there for fifteen minutes and the silence was annoying Finitevus. He let out a sigh before he spoke.

"As much as I enjoy looking at a wasteland, I would like to know why you have called me Doctor Magnus," he said. Magnus nodded slowly and turned to face Finitevus.

"You know, when I was created. Doctor Eggman was still alive, and he warned me. Not to take it easy on these Freedom Fighters. I thought capturing their leaders, destroying their world, and even letting them watch their friends fall, would demoralize them. But it has only made them resist me even more. Now, I realize what he meant by not taking it easy on them. I have allowed Tails to create a weapon of unknown power and I have allowed him to escape with it. Eggman did not live for so long by letting things like that just go unchecked," Magnus hung his head and sighed. Finitevus trying not to sound unentertained by his monologue decided to speak.

"Does this lead to a point? I am very interested in what you are planning," Magnus laughed.

"Please Finitevus, do not lie to me. I know you do not care about me or what my plans are. I know all you want is freedom from me, so I am offering you this," Magnus reached into his jacket and presented Finitevus a Warp Ring. Finitevus eyes glowed as he reached out for the ring. His hand then retreated back into his cape.

"No, I do not wish to leave," Magnus looked at Finitevus.

"Why? I am sure you'd want nothing more to return to your own projects," Finitevus laughed.

"Magnus, you have destroyed the great majority of this planet. What in the world do you think I would do with an obliterated planet? It is true I do not like you, but you leave me no other option but to remain here. I don't wish to venture to any other area if that's what you thought I would do. So for now, I am bound to this planet, to watch what you and Tails will do to end the war between each other" Magnus stood there for a moment then put the ring back into his jacket.

"I see. That's very uncharacteristic of you Finitevus. In any case, I sent about two hundred Metal Sonic Troopers about an hour ago to a location I suspect to be the where the remaining Freedom Fighters. I have received word they have found their base. I will send the orders for them to attack. In the meantime I want you to help me finish my project,"

"Why do you need my help?" Finitevus asked.

"The Metal Sonic Troopers aren't powerful enough to stop them, but with the attack they will know I know their location. They will know that the time has come to finish this game, and I will need you to help me prepare. I do not want Metal Sonic's help or the Shadow Clone. I also have a feeling Sonic's embodiment of chaos might come into play," Finitevus crossed his arm. "I know I must sound paranoid, but caution never hurt anyone,"

"Well then you have my support doctor, however I do have a question. When you destroy the rest of the Freedom Fighters, what will you do? Eggman usually kept them around for entertainment," Magnus began to walk back to the elevator.

"If my memory serves me, there is another Sonic in another universe. Scourge if I recall,"

"Yes, last I heard he was in the No Zone, in jail," Finitevus said.

"That might have been true for you years ago, but Scourge has broken out a long time ago. He came back to this universe to cause trouble but Eggman was able to get rid of him and his companion Fiona. Eggman didn't want Scourge ruining his final attack on New Mobotropolis,"

"Well if that's the case, are you thinking of conquering his universe?" Magnus stopped at the door.

"Yes, his universe is the opposite of this one. Fighting an evil Sonic should prove to be entertaining for years,"

"Yes it should," Finitevus nodded his head in agreement.

"Anyways doctor. The invitation for you to leave will be open again after you have helped me. I've done most of the work on the project I just need your powers to help me complete it," Magnus then walked into the elevator and descended back down into the Death Egg, leaving Finitevus alone. A big smile crossed Finitevus's face.

"Thanks for the invitation, but I'd love to stay here and watch your demise," Finitevus laughed as he turned and walked towards the elevator.

At the Freedom Fighters Hidden Base

Tails sat behind the computer screen while Vance and Sally were sparring in the training room. Omega was sitting in the room with Tails watching. Sally caught a punch from Vance and threw him to the ground. He slid on the floor as Sally chased after him. He flipped to his feet and raised his right hand to Sally. She stopped just as a fire ball erupted from Vance's hand. Sally leaned back as the ball went over her, when she raised back up Vance was already in her face. He grabbed her shoulders and tossed her into the air. As she went he raised his hands again and fired multiple small fireballs at her. Sally deflected each one with her blades and came crashing down in front of Vance. Before she could swing at him, Vance hopped into the air and brought his heel down on Sally's head. As he jumped back Sally retracted her blade and used her boosters to tackle Vance to the ground, just before she could land a punch Tails' voice came in over the speaker.

"Okay, guys that's enough. Take a break," Sally stood up over Vance and helped him to his feet.

"Well that was close," he said to himself as she turned around and walked back into the room with Tails NICOLE and Omega.

"Was that acceptable?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, he seems to have made great progress. I think Vance is ready take them on, we'll just have to wait until they make their move,"

"How are you so certain that Metal Sonic will take the bait?" Omega asked. Tails shrugged.

"I'm not certain, this whole plan is nothing but a theory, but it's all we've got so far,"

"What exactly is this plan?" Mecha Sally asked.

"Well as you know past Metal Sonic's have always betrayed or caused Eggman plans to go wrong when they have been given free will. My hope is the same for this Metal Sonic, I'm just adding the fuel,"

"Won't his upgrades cause a problem?" She asked.

"Nope, even though Metal Sonic was built to fight Sonic and has ability to learn new tactics. Vance is someone Metal Sonic has never fought, Vance will make quick work of him," Tails said with a smile. NICOLE stood up and walked over to Tails, she looked through the glass at Vance as he played with a ball of fire.

"Tails, how did you manage to give him the ability to use fire?" She asked.

"Well that took me years to perfect. Using a controlled flow of chaos I manage to force the energy into an energy that resembled the molecular structure of fire. However as you can see, Vance's flames do not look like actual flame, they look like Shadow's chaos energy but red. Even though on the molecular level it resembles fire, it cannot mimic the physical appearance,"

"You said you had been working on it for years?"

"Yes, I started around the time Sonic and Enerjak fought, I developed it as an idea for an upgrade to T-Pup, but I got side tracked after Sally got roboticized,"

"Incredible Tails, how did you learn how to do that?" NICOLE asked.

"I have to give credit to Shadow, he explained how he felt when using the chaos energy and I used my rough knowledge on it on Vance, and it work," Tails looked at Vance who had sat down on the floor. "Sally go check on Vance," Tails said. Sally nodded as she walked over to the door and re-entered the training room.

"Vance, Tails wants me to check on you. Are you okay?" Sally said. Vance nodded.

"Yes I am fine, just thinking," he said. Sally sat down next to him.

"Anything I can assist you with?" She asked. Vance thought for a moment.

"Yes, I want you to finish your story. I want to know the rest," Sally nodded her head.

"If I remember correctly you last question was about Omega's body. The answer is simple. I built him a new one, though it was after the final attack on New Mobotropolis. Eventually we captured Sonic, Knuckles, Vector, Espio, Mighty, and Amy Rose. Eggman locked up everyone except Sonic, he wasted no time in roboticizing Sonic. Once he'd gotten Mecha Sonic he felt as if he had everything won, he wanted to wait to destroy New Mobotropolis, so he allowed them to try to save Sonic. All that came were quickly captured and hauled off to cages that Eggman kept in the very bottom of the Death Egg,"

"What would have been their plan if they even rescued Sonic?"

"From what I've learned, Sonic's Uncle Chuck and Rotor and created a de-roboticizer,"

"That's not what I meant. Sonic was roboticized. Wouldn't he have attacked anyone who trying to get close to him?"

"I see, I'm not sure what they we're thinking but in the event that they did capture Sonic. I strongly believe Eggman would have instructed Sonic to kill them," There was a short pause before Sally spoke again, "Anyways, I'll get back to the story,"

"Okay, sorry for sidetracking you,"

"When Eggman grew tired of their attempts he decided it was finally time to move in on New Mobotropolis," Vance held up a hand.

"Hold on Sally you skipped the whole Shadow clone business, why did Eggman create a clone of Shadow?"

"Oh, I apologize. I got ahead of myself," Sally crossed her arms as she talked. "After Sonic was roboticized, Eggman saw no further use for Shadow and thought he would be a problem later on. So he imprisoned him along with the rest of the New Mobotropolis victims. He built a replica android of Shadow. He programmed it with attitude and emotion. Just to trick the Freedom Fighters. Once that was done he decided to give the Freedom Fighters one more week until we attacked,"

"Eggman seemed a lot more confident then he usually was,"

"Yes, he was very self-assured that he would finally win. With most of the Freedom Fighters strongest members out of the way he felt he could easily take the rest,"

"So what happened during the week, I'm assuming it wasn't a quiet week," Vance said.

"Correct, the week wasn't very quiet. Eggman after a few days got bored. This was when Snivley decided to pitch the idea of reprogramming me with the free will algorithm. At first the doctor was against it, but I explained to him that giving me free will would lessen out chances of failure,"

"And Eggman agreed with you?" Vance asked. Sally nodded.

"Yes, I was a useful source of information and strategy. I hadn't lead Eggman wrong so he figured if I was backing Snivley up that it was a good idea. This however was indeed a mistake. Are you familiar with the battle between Metal Sonic and Shard?"

"Yes, my data says that during the battle Metal Sonic's free will algorithm allowed him to utilize all his memories in order to effectively fight against Shard. With the free will he was able to stop past tactics from working on him and remove any advantages Shard would have had,"

"Yes, well when Eggman installed it to me. He didn't think to remove my memories as a Freedom Fighter. When the free will algorithm was programmed my personality changed from a slave. I became aware what was going on around me and what happened to me before I became roboticized. Though at the time I still didn't have any feelings against what we we're about to do," Sally stopped for a moment as Vance processed what he was being told. He stood up and crossed his arms.

"So what did you do once you had free will? It seems like you would have tried to formulate a plan with the Freedom Fighters," Vance said. Sally got to her feet as well.

"Yes I did want to get a plan together, but I had no reason to leave the Death Egg. So suddenly disappearing would have raised Eggman's suspicions. Instead I started a plan with Tails during the assault,"

"How did you manage to pull that off?" Vance asked.

"I think it would be better if I showed you rather then explain all this," she said as she walked to the door of the training room.

"Where are you going?" he asked. She opened the door and went into the room. Tails, Omega and NICOLE has left the room while she was telling the story. Sally stood near the computer that controlled the training room. She sat down and plugged herself into it.

"I have video of the attack on New Mobotropolis. Eggman decided to build a lot of Camera Bots to record it, I suppose he wanted to watch his victory in his spare time," Sally said. A moment later a projection appeared on the wall behind Vance. He turned around and looked at the projection. It began at a pair of shoes, as the camera raised up Dr. Eggman face soon became visible.


	4. Chapter 4

Eggman smiled as the camera came up to his face. "Great, it looks like the Camera Bots are working just fine, my finally victory over those pesky Freedom Fighters will all be on film. Metal Sonic are you guys ready?" Eggman said as he turned to five figures standing behind him. Metal Sonic clenched his fist.

"Units Metal Sonic, Silver Sonic, Mecha Sally, The Shadow Clone, and Mecha Sonic are all prepared for the final assault on Freedom HQ," he said. Mecha Sally stepped forward.

"Doctor, may I suggest Mecha Sonic lead the attack. I think it will be emotionally challenge for them to see their hero attacking them," she said. Eggman stroked his mustang as he thought. He then smiled with delight.

"I don't know if giving you free will made you more devious but or if you've just had a stroke of genius, but I love that idea. Mecha Sonic are you up for the task?" Eggman asked. Mecha Sonic nodded. "Ahh you'd prefer to stay quiet, I think we should work on that. It got very old with Metal Sonic,"

"Let's not delay any longer Doctor, let's finish this today." Metal Sonic said. Eggman put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"I agree Metal Sonic, let's finish this now. Snivley, take us to Freedom HQ. It's time to end this. I want you guys to head to launch room of the Death Egg, once NICOLE brings up the shield I'm going to launch you guy's right through it. Silver Sonic you stay here. Only when Mecha Sonic calls for you then you head down there," Eggman turned to Silver Sonic, who was in a ball in the corner of the room responded to Eggman's command.

"New orders accepted. Will be waiting for Mecha Sonic's request," Eggman laughed and sat down in his chair.

"Today is going to be a glorious day." He said was he patted Snivley on his head. "Snivley I also want you to send the Camera Bots ahead of us. I want them in position before we get there. Also have some follow Metal Sonic and his team,"

"Yes uncle, I'll send them at once," Snivley said. Moments later a few dozen of small bots left the Death Egg and made their way to Freedom HQ. Metal Sonic, Mecha Sally, Mecha Sonic, and Shadow stood in the launch room and waited as they approached their destination. After about ten minutes Eggman's voice come over on a speaker in the launch room.

"Okay, Mecha Sonic get into the launch cannon. We will be arriving at Freedom HQ in a few minutes. When you see flashing red light I want you to spin, do you got that?" Mecha Sonic climbed into the cannon and crouched.

"Understood doctor," he said in a flat tone. Eggman smiled and turned to Snivley.

"Snivley are the bots in place?" he asked. Snivley check a screen then answered.

"They are in place. It seems they have spotted the Death Egg. NICOLE has raised the shield and it seems as they have an army of Metal Sonic copies down there scattered around the city," Eggman waved his hand in boredom.

"So Sonic's Uncle Chuck has finished making the Metal Sonic Troopers. It doesn't matter. They will soon be destroyed," he said as he typed in a command on his chair. In the launch room red lights flashed indicating to Mecha Sonic to spin. As he spun the chamber closed and a moment later shot him out of it. When he was gone the cannon opened the door again, waiting for the next one to enter. "Mecha Sally, since you are unable to perform a spindash your shield will have to do. Once Mecha Sally is through Shadow you go in next followed by Metal Sonic. This is our final attack on Freedom HQ, don't fail me,"

At Freedom HQ Rotor, Tails, Jules, and Silver along with the Metal Sonic Troops stood at the entrance of the Freedom HQ, they all we're looking into the sky as the Death Egg hovered over.

"Okay guys, we're all that remains but if we can take out Mecha Sally and Metal Sonic early, then we can deal with the rest of the badniks," Tails said.

"Are you sure Tails?" Rotor said. "I mean, Sonic was the only one other than Shadow who could hold off Metal Sonic. Do you think we stand a chance?"

"That's why we have Silver, with his telekinetic powers he should be able to make quick work of Metal Sonic," Tails replied. Just then NICOLE appeared before them.

"Guys, there is an object heading straight for us at a very high speed. At that speed it will destroy the shield and we'll be vulnerable. It will hit us in approximately a minute," she said. Tails looked up into the sky.

"NICOLE can you identify what it is?" he asked. NICOLE nodded and closed her eyes. When she opened them again Tails saw despair in her eyes.

"It's in a ball but it's blue, I believe its Metal Sonic." She said. Tails nodded.

"NICOLE, you need to leave. Go into storage back at the hidden base Rotor and Jules made, we can't lose you here! Guys, Metal Sonic is going to pierce the shield. We need to get behind cover before he lands,"

"Wait Tails I can help please let me stay," NICOLE said as Tails turned and ran. He and the others had gotten behind some trees and hid behind them.

"No NICOLE, the truth is. I don't think most of us will be able to make it. But those of us who do survive, we will need you to help us in the future," Tails said as typed in something in his wrist communicator. Meanwhile the Metal Sonic Troopers moved closer to the trees where they we're hiding. NICOLE opened her mouth to argue but knew that this wasn't the time. She hung her head and disappeared, Tails sighed as she went away. He looked up in the sky and saw a small blue object heading toward them. "Here he comes everyone prepare to fight, we cannot let them past us. Or the rest of the city will be captured!"

A few seconds later the object crashed into the shield, breaking it into pieces. Dust and debris flew everywhere as it impacted the ground. Everyone shielded their eyes as the wind whipped the dust and debris everywhere. As it cleared away Tails and the others could see a hedgehog shaped figure standing up.

"Freedom Fighters, this is your one and only warning. We are here to capture you all for Doctor Eggman. If you do not come quietly, we will be forced to take you by against your own will," When tails heard it speak he froze for a moment. He realized that this wasn't the same voice from Metal Sonic he was familiar with. When everything settled down he saw who had said the words. Mecha Sonic saw Tails and walked over to him. He knelt down in front of him. Tails was stricken with fear and couldn't move.

"N-no, not you Sonic, you can't be," Tails said as Sonic aimed a wrist mounted gun at his chest.

"Don't worry Tails. You'll soon be safe upon the Death Egg. You and the rest of our friends and family will be waiting for you. We aren't here to kill you. Eggman just wants you to be safe on the Death Egg, under his watchful eyes," As Sonic prepared to fire Jules came up behind him and punched him to the ground. He then grabbed Tails and ran off to the city.

"Rotor, you and the Metal Sonic Troopers start attacking, I'll get Tails to safety then I'll return," Jules said. Rotor nodded, the Metal Sonic Troops seem to come to life and raced towards Sonic when Rotor took came from behind the trees. Just before they reached him three more objects impacted the ground near Sonic, the Troopers stopped and waited as the three new figures stood up. Rotor let out a heavy sigh as Metal Sonic, Mecha Sally, and Shadow stood up.

"Oh no, we don't stand a chance," he said. Silver ran over to Rotor.

"No we cannot give up, we must attack now!" he said. Rotor looked at Silver and smiled.

"Yeah, if we go down. We go down fighting," he said. "Metal Sonic Troopers attack!"

The Metal Sonic Troops all charged at Mecha Sonic, Mecha Sally, Metal Sonic and Shadow. Shadow took out the first few in his path, and then headed straight for Silver. Mecha Sonic and Metal Sonic began fighting with the Troopers while Sally took to the air and headed for the city. Rotor flew up to her to try to intercept but was knocked out of the sky by a Spindash from Mecha Sonic. Rotor landed a few feet behind Silver who just dodged and attack from Shadow. He grabbed Shadow with his telekinesis and threw him into a nearby tree.

"Why Shadow, why did you betray them?" Silver asked as he approached Shadow.

"I have my reasons, and I'd like to keep them to myself," Shadow stood up to face Silver. "Why do you remain here and fight for the side that is clearly going to lose?"

"I'm fighting for my future. This battle today will determine whether or not I have a future to return to in two hundred years!" Silver said. He picked up and log behind him and launched it at Shadow. When the log impacted the tree, Shadow was already in the air and was coming down to kick Silver. He dodged the kick but was caught by a follow up spindash. Silver got to his feet and managed to grab Shadow with his telekinesis before he was hit with another spindash. Silver snapped his fingers causing the telekinesis energy to explode. Shadow flew away from Silver hitting the ground a few feet away.

"Well, that was new," Shadow said as he slowly got up. Silver smiled.

"I've learned a few new tricks since you last saw me," he said. Shadow smiled as well before disappearing. Silver tried but react but he was too slow. Shadow kicked him once in the back then hit him with a spindash in the stomach. He appeared in front of Silver as he fell.

"Silver you may have your telekinetic powers, but they are no use against an opponent who can move faster than you can. Just give up and return to your pathetic future, you cannot win today," Silver looked up at Shadow. He smiled and walked away from Silver laughing. Silver stood up and prepared to attack but Metal Sonic grabbed Silver and threw him into Rotor who was heading towards Shadow. The two collided into each other and fell to the ground. Shadow glanced over to Metal Sonic and nodded and then left them to him.

Meanwhile Jules had just arrived at Sonic's home and brought Tails into the living room. He sat him down on the couch.

"Tails stay here until you are ready to help us. I know seeing my son roboticized was difficult but remember. You and Uncle Chuck built a working de-roboticizer, you can reverse this. We just need to capture Sonic and Sally. Tails nodded, he was still very shocked to see his best friend roboticized. Jules walked out of the house and flew into the sky, after a moment he encountered Mecha Sally. She flew past him and head towards Sonic's house. Jules turned around and followed her. Sally landed at the front step of the house. She then opened the door and walked in to see Tails sitting on the couch. When he saw her he jumped up and stood ready to fight. She could tell he was nervous but also upset. Before Sally could speak Jules came through the ceiling and landed in between her and Tails.

"I'm sorry princess but I have to take you down, so you can either come peacefully or I'll take you down by force," Jules said. Sally held up both her hands.

"I'm not here for a confrontation, I'm here to speak with Tails," she said.

"My roboticized son is attacking us as we speak, do you expect me to believe that?"

"No, I don't. But I do not have time to explain. Allow me to talk to Tails or I will remove you from my path," Sally said aiming a gun at her. "We have orders to capture all of the Mobians here, and if any robots give us any problems. Destroy them. According to my data on you, you aren't powerful enough to stop me, but would you like to find out?"

"For someone here to simply talk you are very hostile," said Jules preparing to attack.

"Wait Jules, I want to hear what she has to say," Tails said. He walked past Jules and confronted Sally face to face. "What do you want Sally?"

"I am here to help. Eggman recently reprogrammed me with the free will algorithm. With this I was freely able to access my memories,"

"Wait so you're back to your old self?" Tails asked hopefully. Sally shook her head.

"Not exactly, I'm using my past memories and multiple calculations to determine what I should do. Fortunately for you, I have decided to make the best out of this bad situation,"

"What do you mean by making the best of a bad situation?" Jules said.

"Right now there is no way that you guys will be able to survive this attack. With Shadow, Mecha Sonic, and Metal Sonic fighting against you it's a tough enough battle as it is. However if Mecha Sonic feels that the mission is in danger he will call in Silver Sonic,"

"So then it's true, there isn't any way we can win this. With Sonic roboticized and Silver Sonic lying in wait. We have to give up," Tails said. Sally shook her head.

"No you cannot win this battle, doesn't mean the war is over. I am willing to help you guys but we need to act now so we can minimize the damage," she said. Tails nodded and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Okay Sally, I'm with you but how will we do this. We need to remove Mecha Sonic from the picture. Metal Sonic and Shadow can be dealt with but with Mecha Sonic out of the picture Eggman will delay sending out Silver Sonic until it becomes necessary,"

"Well, we've built a de-roboticizer," Tails said. Sally crossed her arms.

"Though it would work I doubt we can take down Sonic long enough to use it," she said.

"I have a solution to that," Jules said.

"And what would that be?" Sally asked.

"Chuck predicted that if Sonic was roboticized, he would be too powerful and too fast to use a stationary de-roboticizer. So he build a portable one, he thought it would be easier to hit a moving target rather than disable him and then use it,"

"Even a moving target as fast as Sonic?" Sally questioned. Jules nodded.

"Yes, the beam fires at a very fast speed. Getting Sonic to stand in one spot for a an eighth of a second will be enough,"

"I see, being a machine Sonic loses his advantage of being able to use his legs to quickly accelerate himself out of harm's way. Similar to Metal Sonic, his speed comes from his jets," Sally said.

"Then this can be the first step in making this a better situation, can you install it on Sally?" Tails said. Jules thought for a moment.

"With a few last minute adjustments we can make that work," he said. Tails turned to Sally.

"We trust you with this Sally. Please make it count," he said. Sally noticed he had started crying. She knelt beside him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for trusting me Tails, I will not fail," She released Tails and stood up. "Jules take me to Chuck,"

"Hang on. I don't think you simply following me will not arouse suspicions to Eggman. We need to make this seem like a chase. Follow my lead and make the chase as believable as possible," He said. Sally nodded.

"Agreed, I'll follow your lead," She said as she extended her blades.

"Tails, follow us shortly and give the others a hand in fighting," Jules said. He then flew through the roof of the house and towards the battlefield with Sally close behind. Tails stared up at them as they flew off further into the distance. He stood there for a few minutes looking at the sky, he sighed.

"I hope this works, we need Sonic right now. I wish I had his help right now," he said. Tails prepared to fly off when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"You might not have Sonic right now, but you have the next best thing," Tails turned around to see who it was.

"I-It's you! What are you doing here?" He asked. The figure crossed his arms and smiled.

"The people here may not accept me yet, but this is still my home," Tails smiled and nodded. "Now, let's head to battle,"

"Right, let's do it to it!" Tails said as he spun up his tails. He flew off towards the battle followed by the figure. Meanwhile Sally and Jules flew over the battle field, Sally occasionally firing lasers at Jules. He evaded them and flew over Mecha Sonic and Shadow as they fought off the Metal Sonic Troopers. Jules turned around and threw a punch at Sally. She caught it and then caught the next punch from Jules.

"I'll make you pay for robotizing my son!" he said as he pushed her back. She leaned back and kicked him over her. Jules regains his balance and flew off back into the city with Mecha Sally on his tail.

"Mecha Sally, do you need back up?" Mecha Sonic asked.

"Negative, he's running out of power. He will be destroyed shortly," she said. Mecha Sonic spindashed through a few troopers before Shadow released a Chaos Blast. Mecha Sonic dashed over to Shadow.

"Shadow, Metal Sonic and I can handle the rest. Go back to the Death Egg and get Silver Sonic prepped in case we need him,"

"Understood, heading back to the Death Egg," Shadow used Chaos Control and teleported from the battlefield. Shadow appeared in front of Eggman and Snivley.

"What are you doing back here? What's the current status?" Eggman asked. Shadow bowed before Eggman.

"I was given the order by Mecha Sonic to prep Silver Sonic in case we needed him. Metal Sonic is currently fighting Silver and Rotor, Mecha Sally is fighting Jules. The rest of the Mobian population has been captured,"

"Good, nothing has gone wrong so far. However things have been able to change in a matter of seconds,"

"Doctor Eggman, the Camera Bot that was following Sally has just gone offline," Snivley said. Eggman sighed.

"Speak of the devil. Bring up her head camera," Eggman commanded. Snivley shook his head.

"I've already tried sir, but its offline as well," Eggman grumbled something under his breath and pressed a button on his chair.

"Mecha Sonic, we have lost contact with Mecha Sally. I want you to go check it out,"

"Affirmative Doctor Eggman," Mecha Sonic took to the sky and flew after Sally, but before he could get far and saw Tails rushing past him. He turned for a moment to see where he was going when a black and yellow ball crashed into him. Mecha Sonic slammed into the ground as the ball un-curled and took the shape of the hedgehog. Mecha Sonic got up and growled. "Well, I didn't expect to see you here. I though Metal Sonic destroyed you,"

"Sonic. Dear old Sonic. You should know better than anyone about cheating death, brother,"

"As should you, Shard. This is you're fifth rebuild,"

"No, no, only four. The first was after I melted myself in Stardust Speedway, the second time was after my adventure as Titan Metal Sonic. The third time I saved you and your sidekick Tails' hide from an avalanche of lava, which I never got a thank you from you. Then the fourth time was after the Suppression Squad destroyed Metal Sonic and Metal Scourge. However Metal Sonic merely wounded me. Once I was back at Freedom HQ, NICOLE used her nanites to speed up my auto repair. Sure I was M.I.A. for a few months, probably would have stay M.I.A. for even longer if you hadn't shown up,"

"An interesting story, too bad you won't be around to explain how you got destroyed a fourth time," Mecha Sonic said as he lunged at Shard. Shard transformed his left hand into what looked like Amy's Piko Piko Hammer. Shard smashed Sonic into the ground with the hammer.

"Not only was I repaired but I was also upgraded with tougher metal and a wider variety of weapons," Shard then turned both of his handed into fists similar to Knuckles. He picked up Sonic and punched him into a nearby tree. Shard turned his hands into Piko Piko hammers and came after Sonic with them. He dodged the first hammer and caught the second one. A look of shock came across Shard's face.

"Finally, some who can give me a challenge," Sonic said. He threw Shard into the air and followed him with a spindash. Shard came back at him with a spindash of his own. The two collided and ricocheted to the ground. Mecha Sonic dash towards Shard and punched him in the face, Shard turned his fists into Knuckles fists again and punched Mecha Sonic the stomach, then followed up by punching him to the ground. Mecha Sonic quickly spun into a ball and hit Shard in the stomach. As he bounced off he landed on his feet and crossed his arms. Shard growled and dashed towards Sonic.

"If it's a challenge you want then it's a challenge you will get!" Shard said.

Meanwhile, Silver and Rotor tried to fight off Metal Sonic. Silver tried to trap him in his telekinesis but Metal Sonic avoided it and spun into Silver's back. Silver collapsed to the ground as Rotor flew into Metal Sonic.

"You two should surrender, you don't stand a chance against me,

Metal Sonic said and he elbowed Rotor to the ground. Rotor's suit faded away as Metal Sonic fired a capture laser at him. Rotor was then teleported to the Death Egg. "We have no orders to capture you Silver. I will allow you to travel back to your own time as long as you never return here,"

"No way, you'll just have to capture me. I'm not leaving until you guys are stopped!" Silver said. He stood up and went to punch Metal Sonic. His fist was caught as Metal Sonic aimed the laser at Silver

"Makes no difference to me," he said as his chest began to glow. A moment later Silver was engulfed in a blast from Metal Sonic's chest. He released Silver's hand and let him fall to the ground. He then fired the capture laser at Silver. Tails flew in as Silver disappeared. Metal Sonic turned to Tails. "Doctor, I have defeated Silver. I am now preparing to engage Tails," Tails clenched his fists.

"It's your fault Sonic got roboticized. It's your fault all my friends and family are gone,"

"My data says you aren't strong enough to defeat me. Give up or I will hurt you," Metal Sonic said.

"True, in my current state I don't stand a chance. However NICOLE created an enhancement suit for me out of her nanites," As Tails said this, his fur seemed to turn blue and his eyes turned green.

"What have you done?" Metal Sonic asked.

"This is the enhancement suit, created by a thin layer of nanites that have spread themselves out on my body. I asked NICOLE to have them change colors when they interacted with my fur and eyes. It's my own little tribute to my brother, Sonic," Tails stood ready to fight.

"I think Doctor Eggman is going to have to do with one less prisoner. You are going to be a problem if we capture you," Metal Sonic said as he dashed to Tails. As he went to strike him, he was suddenly thrown into the ground. Metal Sonic quickly stood up and went after Tails again but was deflected back. He bounced across the ground a few times before skidding to a stop. When he got up he saw Tails walking to him. "What is going on? How can you keep up with me?"

"Did you think this was just for show? The suit doubles my speed and increases my reflexes. My eyes are also enhanced to keep up with your speed,"

"It doesn't matter, I'll soon adapt to you and I'll crush you!" He said. Tails laughed.

"Metal Sonic you just don't understand your own programing. Eggman created you to defeat Sonic, you're free will algorithm may aid you in battle. However, you have never used it on someone who wasn't similar to Sonic, let alone someone that wasn't Sonic and had his speed,"

"No, I have defeated countless foes!"

"True, but they we slower or weaker then Sonic, you couldn't defeat anyone who was similar to Sonic in any way. You've battle Scourge, an evil version of Sonic. Shard who was the original Metal Sonic, designed to fight a Sonic type opponent. You've also battled Shadow across dimensions until he and Blaze destroyed you and Shadow is the closest thing to Sonic other than Scourge. You were taken down by Scourge's Suppression Squad in a matter of moments. You're not designed to battle anyone other than a speedy hedgehog. In other words, you don't stand a chance against me!"


	5. Chapter 5

Metal Sonic dashed over to Tails. Before he could grab him Tails flew up into the sky. As Metal Sonic chased after him Tails spun into a ball and smashed Metal Sonic on his head, sending him crashing to the ground. Tails then flew to the ground and grabbed Metal Sonic by one of his legs and threw him into the city. Tails flew after Metal Sonic as he fell into a house. Metal Sonic got up and flew up to Tails and punched him in the face, Tails quickly recovered and grabbed Metal Sonic head. He forced Metal Sonic to the ground and punched him repeatedly in the head. As the battle between Tails and Metal Sonic unfolded, Shadow and Snivley watched from the Death Egg.

"Doctor, it appears that Metal Sonic has begun to battle Tails. Mecha Sonic has also been stopped by Shard," Shadow said as he looked at Snivley's computer screen. Eggman sighed.

"I knew this wasn't going to go as smoothly as I wanted. What about Mecha Sally?"

"Nothing, there hasn't been any sign of her and her camera is still down,"

"What should we do Doctor Eggman?" Snivley asked. Eggman thought for a moment.

"Shadow, go get Silver Sonic ready for launch, I have a bad feeling about this," he said. Shadow nodded and left. Eggman clenched his fingers together. "We are so close. This could be the end of my life long struggle,"

Shard kicked Mecha Sonic into the air and chased after him. As Mecha Sonic regained his balance Shard flew past him. Mecha Sonic turned to see Shard stopping almost instantly and flying back to him. Mecha Sonic blocked the kick from Shard. The momentum pushed him back a bit, when he looked up Shard was speeding towards him. Mecha Sonic fired a laser but Shard avoided it and punched him in the face, this sent Mecha Sonic flying through the air.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Shard said as he chased after him. When he caught up he grabbed Mecha Sonic's leg and slammed him down into the ground. Shard quickly backed away from Mecha Sonic as he fired another laser shot at him. Mecha Sonic slowly got to his feet as Shard yelled. "Hey faker, this one is on me!" Shard fired a large red laser blast at Mecha Sonic. He attempted to block but the blast overwhelmed him and sent him flying into a nearby house. Shard changed his hand back into a Knuckles type fist and flew after Mecha Sonic. He hovered over the destroyed house, waiting for Mecha Sonic to make his move. He could see big portions of wood and metal slide down as Mecha Sonic arose from the rubble. Shard came down and landed a few yards in front of the destroyed house.

"You're considerably tougher then my data informs me. Your upgrades must have been very affective," Mecha Sonic said as he brushed the debris off of his arms and legs. Shard crossed his arms and smiled.

"Don't sell yourself short, compared to Metal Sonic you're a lot tougher," Mecha Sonic walked from the crumbling house, kicked bits and pieces of wood and metal out of his way. He stopped a few feet from Shard.

"Nothing quite beats the original, especially not a recycled faker such as you," Shard laughed.

"Oh common, that hurts my feelings," Shard said as he stood ready to fight. "By the way, you might have been roboticized. However you have retained you're sense of humor and attitude,"

"Doctor reprogrammed my personality to somewhat resemble my organic self, he figured the rest of the Freedom Fighters would have moral issues attacking me," Shard nodded in agreement.

"Sounds reasonable enough, too bad it can't work on me,"

"I don't need it too," Mecha Sonic said. He came after Shard attempting to punch him but Shard took off to the skies. Mecha Sonic followed him faster than Shard anticipated and was hit in the chest. Mecha Sonic hit him again in the face sending Shard higher into the sky. Mecha Sonic flew past Shard and stopped a few yards ahead of him. Shard flew even higher as Mecha Sonic used both his feet to kick him in the back. He then flew above Shard and waited as he came closer. When Shard came within striking distance Mecha Sonic grasped both his hands together and brought them down directly on Shard power core. Shard dropped to the ground at a rapid speed before impacting the ground. Mecha Sonic landed on the ground next to Shard and picked him up by one of his arms. Shard tried to force Mecha Sonic to release him but his grip to too powerful, he began to change his free hand into a possible weapon but Mecha Sonic grabbed it and crushed it before it could finish. Mecha Sonic then reached for Shard's power core. "It's unfortunate that you have to die by my hands, I imagine you'd rather die by someone else other than the target you were created to destroy,"

"Heh, this would usually be the part where I try to convince you that you don't have to do this. Unfortunately for me you are a mindless slave," Shard said. Mecha Sonic dug his fingers into Shard chest and pulled out the power core. Shard stared at it as he slowly started to shut down. Mecha Sonic crushed the gem in his hands and let Shard's body drop to the ground.

"Yes, how unfortunate for you." Mecha Sonic threw the remains of the power core onto Shard and flew into the sky. "Doctor Eggman, I have destroyed Shard. I'm heading into the direction I last saw Mecha Sally. She was fighting with Jules,"

"Jules? It hardly seems as if Jules could take down Mecha Sally on his own," Eggman said. He thought for a moment before speaking to Shadow. "How is Silver Sonic?"

"He is ready," Shadow replied. Eggman smiled.

"Things aren't going to bad. Shard is out of the way and Metal Sonic is dealing with Tails, Mecha Sonic should be able to deal with whatever problem Mecha Sally has come across,"

Metal Sonic and Tails traded blows in the air as they each tried to get the upper hand on one another. Metal Sonic dodged a kick from Tails and grabbed his neck. Tails quickly kicked Metal Sonic in the chest and removed his hand from his neck. Before Metal Sonic could react Tails had disappeared. Metal looked around for Tails but saw no sight of him, as he searched he heard a quite flapping noise that quickly got louder. As he turned to his right, Tails using his momentum from flying punched Metal Sonic. He descended rapidly to the ground as Tails followed him. When Metal Sonic hit the ground Tails kneed Metal Sonic in the chest causing sparks to fly out. Tails jumped off and took a few steps back as Metal Sonic slowly got up.

"Do you now see that I'm superior to you?" Tails asked. Metal Sonic didn't respond, instead fired a laser from his chest at Tails. Tails flew into the sky quickly avoid the blast, but as Tails looked back at the ground Metal Sonic had disappeared. "Wait, he was just there. We'd he go?"

"Tails, why do you continue to fight? You know if you do manage to defeat me, you will still have to face Mecha Sonic. Do you really believe you can take down your own brother?" Metal Sonic said. Tails didn't respond as he continued to search for Metal Sonic. "You also have to deal with Mecha Sally, isn't she family to you as well? With your parents on the Death Egg, Mecha Sonic and Sally are all you have left. Can you really attempt to fight them as you are fighting me?"

"Stop hiding you coward!" Tails shouted. There was a moment of silence before Metal Sonic spoke again.

"I see you aren't interested in conversation. Very well, I'll end this here and now," Metal Sonic said. He flew out of the sky behind Tails, as Tails turned around Metal Sonic broung his knee into his chest cause Tails to hunch over in pain. He then wrapped his left arm around Tails' neck and hooked up his right arm with Tails' and held it behind his back. Metal Sonic proceeded to fly them into them towards the ground. When they impacted the ground a shockwave traveled from them and almost circulated throughout the city. Metal Sonic stood up as Tails lay on the ground unconscious, his suit slowly disappeared. "I think I'll let you live for now, the Doctor will enjoy tormenting you for a while," Metal Sonic laughed as he flew off into the sky.

Mecha Sonic was searching for Mecha Sally across the city but saw no trace of her. He was prepared to call in Doctor Eggman when Mecha Sally flew into the air next to him.

"Mecha Sally, what happened? Where's Jules." Mecha Sonic asked.

"He has been taken care of, as well as Uncle Chuck. Let's head back to base," she said. Mecha Sonic nodded as they turned around. They soon we're joined by Metal Sonic.

"Everyone except Tails has been captured and sent back to the Death Egg, I thought you'd like to capture Tails you're self Mecha Sonic," he said. Mecha Sonic smiled.

"Sure, why not," he said as they followed Mecha Sonic to where had left Tails. However Tails was no longer there. As they landed they searched for any sign of him. "Metal Sonic, where is he?"

"I'm not sure, I knocked him out and left him here," he replied. Suddenly Metal Sonic was off his feet and was slammed back into the ground. Mecha Sonic and Mecha Sally quickly took flight as Tails who was back into his suit tried to spindash right through them. Mecha Sonic sighed as Tails came straight for him. He grabbed Tails before he could attack threw him into the ground. Metal Sonic by this time was back on his feet and kicked Tails in the back. Tails landed on his face as Mecha Sonic and Mecha Sally landed back on the ground. Metal Sonic picked him up by the back of his neck and held him up to Mecha Sonic.

"Nice to see you again buddy," Mecha Sonic said. He patted Tails on the head. "You have certainly grown since I began to work for Doctor Eggman."

"You mean since Eggman brainwashed you, I can't believe you let him do this to you Sonic. You even captured your own mother, your dog, Jules and Uncle Chuck are gone now as well, and none of this bothers you?" Tails said. Sonic thought for a moment before quickly replying.

"No, I am perfectly fine with this. While I worked with the Freedom Fighters I always felt held back by everyone. I always had to watch my back and others as well, but with Eggman. We watch each other's back and our own, not just me," Tails hung his head, tears rolled from his eyes as he realized his best friend had betrayed everything they had fought for. He gritted his teeth and waited as Mecha Sonic looked at him.

"So what happens now? You captured everyone except me,"

"It's simple, we capture you. Destroy the rest of this place, and enjoy life without consistent fighting. Isn't this what you Freedom Fighters wanted?"

"Not this way, not with our greatest hero betraying us," Tails said as he closed his eyes. Mecha Sonic raised the Capture Laser and took aim.

"I'll see you later then Tails," Mecha Sonic said. A bright light flashed as Tails eyes we're closed. He waited till the brightness dimmed before he opened his eyes. He saw a huge roll of smoke in front of him, he tried to move to see what it was but he realized he was still being held by his neck.

"Wait, what's going on?" Tails said. A figure stood up in the smoke, to Tails he seemed familiar but couldn't be sure.

"Thank you Mecha Sally, I owe you one for this," said the figure. Metal Sonic released Tails and went after the figure in the smoke. Tails watched at Metal Sonic was destroyed in a matter of seconds by the figure.

"Doctor Eggman, Metal Sonic has just been destroyed, Mecha Sonic has disappeared but Mecha Sally seems to be okay," Snivley said. Eggman jumped out of his chair.

"What! How could this happen? Get the Camera Bots closer to that area!" Eggman demanded. A few seconds the cameras zoomed in on the scene we're Tails and Mecha Sally stood on either side of a figure covered in smoke. As the smoke rolled away with the breeze Eggman realized that the figure standing between Tails and Mecha Sally was Sonic the Hedgehog and he looked to be in a terrible mood. "Egad! Sonic has been de-roboticized!"

"Shadow hurry and release Silver Sonic now!" Eggman shout as he ran back to his chair.

"Doctor, are you sure?" he asked. Eggman slammed his hand on his arm rest.

"Shadow, my arch rival has just been de-roboticized and judging by his appearance he isn't in the best of moods. I want him brought down before he can do any serious damage to the Death Egg or me!" Shadow nodded and ran off. He turned back to the camera as he watched Sonic dust himself off. He noticed that Mecha Sally was standing next to him. "Wait, why isn't Mecha Sally attacking him?"

"It is possible she has twitched sides," Snivley said. Eggman roared with anger.

"Impossible, she has been loyal to me. Even after the free will algorithm was installed!"

"Doctor, do you remember sometime after you installed Mecha Sally's free will algorithm, the original Shadow made a statement which you ignored, I've even tried to tell it to you but you refused to listen,"

"Out with it Snivley, we don't have much time!" Eggman said. Snivley gritted his teeth.

"Shadow said that giving her free will would be extremely risky. That giving a machine free will that previously had an organic life before it was roboticized would allow it to access its past memories as an organic life form,"

"So in other words, when she received the free will algorithm she remembered everything that has transpired between us!?" Eggman screamed as he jumped out his chair. He pointed a finger at Snivley. "This is your fault! It was your idea to give Mecha Sally free will!

"I tried to tell you that this might happen, but you never listen to me!" Snivley said. Eggman was about to grab Snivley as Shadow called in.

"Doctor, I'm about to send Silver Sonic. Do you want me to accompany him?" he said. Eggman sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Yes, go with him. Stall Sonic for as long as you can," he said. Eggman sighed again. "Snivley, let's go. It seems like we'll have to use it,"

Meanwhile Sonic looked around the battlefield. He didn't see much but destroyed areas and the bodies of Shard and Metal Sonic.

"Sonic how are you feeling, Is everything okay?" Tails asked. Sonic turned to Mecha Sally.

"Where are my father and uncle?" he asked her.

"They are on the Death Egg. After giving me the de-roboticizer they told me they would be safer on the Death Egg rather than fighting Eggman," Sonic nodded as he turned to Tails.

"How are you doing buddy?" he asked. Tails could tell the de-roboticizer had left him a little tired and he seemed to be very angry and vengeful.

"I'm fine Sonic, how are you? You don't look too good," Tails replied. Sonic smiled.

"I've been worse, but I'm ready to end this now. Mecha Sally, are you going to help me?" he asked. Mecha Sally nodded.

"I wouldn't have used the de-roboticizer if I wasn't," she said. "However I think we should wait for a little bit. Eggman now knows you are back to normal and I have betrayed them. I would imagine he's sending Silver Sonic after us now,"

"I'll finish him in a matter of seconds. I'm not letting Eggman get away,"

"Then we will take on Silver Sonic," Tails said. Sonic shook his head.

"No Tails, I'm not putting you at risk," he said.

"Sonic, do not underestimate Tails. He was able to hold off Metal Sonic. He may be young, but he is very experienced," Mecha Sally said.

"I know but I've already lost my family, my friends, and even you. I don't want to lose him," Sonic said.

"Sonic, I'll be fine. You need to stop Eggman without any distractions," he said. Sonic looked at Tails and smiled.

"It's nice to see you guys are reunited," said Eggman. He voice was being projected from an Camera Bot that had come closer. "Too bad it all ends here today,"

"If I had a ring for every time I've heard someone say that to me I'd be close to collecting my two billionth ring," Sonic said as he crossed his arms. Eggman growled.

"It doesn't matter how many rings you collect, nothing will save you from my new Silver Sonic!" Eggman said as a Silver ball crashed into the ground. Shadow landed on the ground next to it as Eggman laughed. "The two of you will be roboticized before the day is done. However Mecha Sally, you will be terminated for your betrayal,"

"Tails, I've changed my mind. You two take out Silver Sonic. I'll deal with Shadow the Betrayer," Sonic said.

"Enough Talk, let's finish this!" Shadow said. Silver Sonic unrolled out of his ball and dashed after Sonic. Mecha Sally pushed him out of the way as Sonic ran straight for Shadow. Tails' suit reappeared and he too went after Silver Sonic. Shadow dodged Sonic's spindash and fired a chaos spear into his back. Sonic landed on the ground and ran after Shadow again. Shadow fired multiple chaos spears at Sonic which we're dodged as Sonic kicked Shadow in the gut. Sonic jumped into the air and was about to drop his foot onto Shadow's head but Shadow ran off into the city. "Get back here faker!"

Sonic chased after Shadow. Mecha Sally dodged a strike from Silver Sonic as Tails kicked him from behind. Silver Sonic spun around and elbowed Tails in the chest, Mecha Sally swept his legs from under him and tried to plant one of her blades into his chest. Silver Sonic kicked her into Tails and began to change his left hand into a club.

"Whoa, Eggman has done some changes to Silver Sonic," Tails commented. Mecha Sally used her blades to block an incoming attack from Silver Sonic.

"Eggman modified both his hands in a similar why NICOLE did to Shard. He's also constructed from tougher but lighter metal which makes him forty seven percent quicker," Mecha Sally pushed him off of her and swung at him with her right blade. Silver Sonic blocked it with a shield and then bashed her with the club.

"It seems he can change his hands quicker than Shard can," Tails said. Silver Sonic turned to him and came after him with the club. Tails dodged and grabbed the other hand. He held Silver Sonic in place as Sally came through and sliced off that arm. Silver Sonic kicked Tails into the air as Mecha Sally came around again. Silver Sonic dodged her blades and jumped into the sky. He rolled into a balled and flew directly at Tails. Mecha Sally jumped in front of Tails and blocked with her blades. As her blades and Silver Sonic's back spins collided sparks flew everywhere. Tails flew to the right of Silver Sonic and spin dashed him in the side. Silver Sonic fell over onto his side as Tails flew into the air and came down with a spin dash. Silver Sonic quickly unrolled and caught Tails, he tossed him into Mecha Sally. As Silver Sonic prepared to attack a chaos spear hit him in the back causing him to fall down. Tails saw in the distance Sonic and Shadow fighting around in the city. Sonic dodged another chaos spear and punched Shadow in the face. Shadow retaliated with a kick and a punch that knocked Sonic down. The two then spun into balls and began colliding with each other on the ground and in the air.

"Mecha Sally, quick before Silver Sonic has a chance to recover," Tails said as Sliver Sonic began to get up Tails and Mecha Sally began to attack him, Tails distracting him with minor attacks while Sally began to cut him into pieces. Tails finished him off by spin dashing through his head. What was left of Silver Sonic's body fell to the ground as Tails kicked one of his pieces into it. "That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, I guess I was right, Sonic copies aren't meant to fight other tough opponents,"

"Perhaps," Mecha Sally said. "What should we do now?"

"I'm not sure, I don't feel confident in taking on Eggman without Sonic, maybe we should go help him,"

"I believe Silver Sonic was Eggman's last line of defense, he hadn't counted on Sonic being de-roboticized. However, you should stay here while I go confront Eggman, if he does have a backup plan I will take it out. I will save Eggman for Sonic, I think Sonic would like a word with him," she said. Tails thought for a moment then nodded in agreement. As Mecha Sally left, Tails turned to the battle of Sonic and Shadow. Sonic had just ducked from a kick by Shadow and jumped back. As they stared at each other Shadow received a call from Doctor Eggman.

"Shadow, Snivley and I are almost finished. I need you to stall Sonic for five minutes then allow him to defeat you,"

"Yes Doctor, I understand," Shadow said, Sonic laughed.

"I can't believe it, Shadow the Hedgehog. The arrogant Ultimate Life Form, taking orders form an egg shaped man and his nephew. How the mighty have fallen," he said. Shadow crossed his arms.

"I do what must be done to benefit myself. I'm tired of being a team player,"

"Shut it faker, I don't care why you betrayed us. All I want is revenge, and you're the only thing preventing me from obtaining my revenge,"

"Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero of Mobius seeking revenge? That is very uncharacteristic of you Sonic," Shadow said as he smiled. "I've known you to be a lot of things over the years Sonic, but a man seeking revenge wasn't one of them,"

"What are you talking about Shadow? I've always wanted revenge on Doctor Eggman. I even wanted revenge on Doctor Robotnik before he killed himself. I've wanted revenge for everything they did to us, for everyone who was roboticized, legionized, tricked, brainwashed, or killed," Shadow paused for a moment.

"If that was true, why is Eggman still here? Eggman was in your custody only once, but during that time, you had the perfect opportunity to kill him, to be rid of him. Yet you showed him mercy," Sonic's eyes widen at what Shadow said.

"H-he was out of his mind. He couldn't even remember what time period he was in,"

"Is that really an excuse for not getting rid of the man who plagued your world for years, tormenting your friends and family?"

"As a Freedom Fighter, simply killing him wasn't apart of whom we are. We showed him mercy because we didn't want to stoop to his level," Sonic said. Shadow laughed.

"Come on Sonic that isn't why you've kept him alive for so long, tell me the real reason," Shadow said, Sonic thought for a moment before answering, by this time Tails had flown in and was watching the two talk.

"It was because of Zonic," Sonic said. Shadow looks puzzled at the mention of this name.

"Who is Zonic?" he asked.

"Zonic is an alternate me from the No Zone. He's a Zone Cop that regulates people who travels from different zones, I asked him about arresting Eggman while I was turning in Scourge. He told me he couldn't, that my universe needed a Doctor Eggman to fight to keep our universe stable,"

"You're saying this Eggman wasn't the original, how is this possible?" Shadow looked confused as he tried to understand what was going on.

"Well the original Eggman was called Doctor Robotnik. He wasn't as sinister as Doctor Eggman. I imagine if Robotnik hadn't killed himself with his own laser we would have defeated him long before now. Doctor Eggman and Robotnik's timeline were very similar until Robotnik killed himself, once this happened Eggman killed off all of the Royal Family and the Freedom Fighters and made his way here."

"Even so you refused to kill this Eggman, a man not even from our universe. Because an alternate version of you said it wasn't a good idea?" Shadow asked. Sonic nodded as he hung his head down.

"Don't lie to me Sonic. You want me to believe you allowed Eggman to torment everyone because someone told you that you had to? No I don't believe that is reason, I think it's because you're weak. You don't have what it takes to finish him off," Shadow said, he sighed as waited for Sonic to reply.

"Sonic is right. We didn't kill Eggman because as Freedom Fighters we didn't allow ourselves to…" Shadow threw a chaos spear at Tails. Sonic quickly pushed Tails out of the way as the spear missed his head.

"Sonic, I'm going to finished you right here and now!" Shadow said. He was about to remove his inhibitors but was teleported out of the area. Sonic and Tails looked at each other as they tried to figure out what happened to Shadow. Soon an Camera Bot came out of the air and flew in front of Sonic.

"I'm sorry Sonic. It seems that Shadow has had little break down. In any case, please make your way to the Death Egg. It's time we finished this once and for all," Eggman said.

"With pleasure Doc," Sonic said. Tails grabbed Sonic's hand and began to carry them up to the Death Egg.


End file.
